1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device in which a light emitting element and a unit for supplying current to the light emitting element are provided in each of a plurality of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element is highly visible since it emits light by itself A light emitting device formed by using the light emitting element does not require a backlight which is necessary in a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and it has no limit in its viewing angle. Therefore, the light emitting device formed by using the light emitting element is drawing attention as a display device which can substitute for a CRT and an LCD. In recent years, it is mounted in such electronic devices as a portable phone and a digital still camera, and its practical application is widely growing.
The light emitting device can be divided into two types: a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix light emitting device which is becoming a mainstream is suitable for a large panel and high precision since current supply to a light emitting element can be maintained to some extent after inputting a video signal. A specific pixel configuration of the active matrix light emitting device varies according to manufacturers and each manufacturer exercises its ingenuity, however, at least the light emitting element, a transistor for controlling an input of a video signal to the pixel, and a transistor for supplying a current to the light emitting element are provided in each pixel.